1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a parser framework using a markup language, and more particularly, to an apparatus for a parser framework reusable in various application programs by universally describing various data formats with a markup language so as not to be dependent on a specific programming language.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parser is a software module that reads and interprets data files to convert the same into a form (i.e., data structure such as List, Tree or the like) processable in computer programs.
While using the same data format, one should develop a new parser each time or use a commercial or non-commercial form of the parser. Also, a library should be developed for each programming language.
A representative example of such a data file parser is a parser included in an image processing library, the parser dealing with various image data such as tga, jpg, bmp, etc, and internally including the parsers for each data format.
A framework means a reusable design, which is provided as a frame predefining a repeatedly performed work and filled with a needed portion thereof by a developer.
Representative examples of these frameworks include MFC (MICROSOFT® Foundation Class) that is a library for developing MS-window application programs, .NET Framework describing methods for developing web applications under internet environment and DirectX® for 3D programming.
On the other hand, the above-described parser has a problem in that parsers should be newly developed for a variety of data formats. For example, a parser for even the same file format such as tga and bmp should be newly developed for each project, which results in increase of cost and time for development.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a parser reusable easily and requiring only development of newly needed parts. In other words, a parser comprising reusable and newly developed parts is needed. For this, a method for reusing a definition part of format irrespective of the language is also needed. This means a use of flat form/language-independent markup language.